No Turning Back
by jennyfromtheblock21
Summary: Ash returns to Misty after becoming the Pokemon Master. They both don't know why they ever left each other. What would happen if it was written the right way and Ash and Misty were together!
1. Arrival

**I know its a little short, but it is my first fanfic, so please review it! it will get better i promise. i also dont own pokemon, obviously otherwise misty would still be on the show. **

1: Arrival

Misty sat on the edge of the Cerulean City Gym's pool. She dangled her feet in the water. She heard the creak of the door. By this point, she had stopped getting anxious. That rush of hope when she heard the sound was gone. Naturally, it was just a small boy, being trailed by a Pigey. Another young trainer. Another battle to win. And she did. The boy came only with that pokemon and she easily won with just her Staryu. She remembered being that young again, traveling with Brock and….she couldn't think about it anymore. It was done.

She was 18 now, old enough to get over him. She was the one who had left in the first place, wasn't she? She just HAD to return to the gym. If only she had known that the gym would not be fun without him. She had figured it would be a blast to be a gym leader. She didn't figure that the only reason she had fun on her journeys was because of him.

"Hmmmmm." Misty sighed. "If only I had stayed, or convinced him to come back."

She hadn't seen him in two years. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had just watched the weeklong trial of the greatest pokemon trainers. Ash had been victorious. He was finally a pokemon master. His dream. Misty had watched from the stands. No one was even out training during the event, let alone battling gym leaders. She took the time off to travel and watch him defeat his lifelong rival Gary for the title of Pokemon Master. She was just too cowardly to approach him after the battle. She went back to her gym and now , couldn't stop thinking about him. It had been 4 months since the competition.

"I guess I've been foolish." She said to no one in particular. She had hoped that maybe, Ash would return for her after completing his journey. Then again, there was a girl sitting with Brock in the stands. Maybe Ash had a new girlfriend. She knew Brock still traveled with Ash. Chances were, the girl was with them.

Splash ! Misty dove back into the pool. She needed to clear her thoughts. She turned turn after turn, graceful dive over graceful dive. She filled her mind with only swimming. Her newest pokemon, a Dratini, swan beside her. She had recently rescued her. She had been abandoned at the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy had asked for Misty specifically. It gave her joy to know she was the pride of the town. She was the one they turned to. It made it almost worth it. The thought was just passing through her head as the door creaked again.

"Great," Misty thought. "Another battle. Hopefully this one will be a challenge."

She pulled herself out of the pool with her muscular arms, not even bothering to use the ladder. She quickly dried off with her _Finding Magikarp_ towel that she still had after the movie had come out like 5 years ago. She pulled a pair of short denim shorts over her bikini bottoms. She picked up her tank top. It was soaked from Dratini's splashing. Oh well. She was wearing her favorite green bikini. It brought out the green in her similar colored eyes and made her fiery red hair stand out. Her stomach was flat due to years of swimming. Her legs were as slender and well muscled as ever, though now much longer. She was about 5'10, taking after her dad. She heard the front buzzer ring and didn't even bother with shoes. She walked to greet the trainer. Normally, volunteer trainers would greet them, and ask for a battle, but they didn't come on Sundays. She walked into the front room.

"Hey Misty." A deeper voice rang out to her. She looked up. It…It couldn't be. But it was. Ash was standing there, in front of her. He was wearing the same old vest, his beat up hat that he wore back when they first started traveling together. Pikachu sat on his shoulder. He jumped into her arms.

"Pika pika!" he said happily. Then he ran off, probably to go find Togepi. They had been best friends also. Or maybe Ash had talked to him earlier, and asked him to let them be alone. Ash had turned red under her stunned stare. She realized her mouth was hanging slightly open and closed it.

"Uhm, hi Ash. Wha…what are you doing here?" Misty barely got the question out.


	2. Decisions

**Hope you enjoy. and no, i dont own Pokemon =[**

2: Decisions

Ash's cheeks were starting to look like Pikachu's. He smiled a small grin and forced a laugh out of his mouth. Misty couldn't believe his nerve. Laughing?! She felt her jaw drop again. Ash seemed to notice his mistake.

"Oh, well yea. Why I came back? Well, I…" He trailed off, at a loss for words. "Okay, I'm just gonna say it. Misty, I love you. I always have. I thought that you weren't even staying with me just for your bike anymore. Then you got your bike back, and, and you left me. I thought that I didn't mean anything. I was heartbroken. I mean, we were just 16, but I thought we were soul mates. I tried to get over it, I really did. But I just never could. Even accomplishing my dream didn't feel as special without you there."

"_Damn". _Misty thought. _"I've never heard Ash make such a speech. Is that what he really thought? That I left him because I wanted to? That I didn't love him too? That I didn't dream about him every night? What am I supposed to do? He broke me. Do I forgive him, or continue on with my life?"_

Ash had started to look worried. Here he was, pouring his heart out , and Misty said nothing.

"Ash." Finally, Misty spoke. His name sounded like music on her voice. It was a little higher than he remembered.

"I…I…" Misty stared, but faltered.

"It's okay Mist. I get it if you moved on already. I waited. I thought I could be happy with being a Pokemon Master. I was selfish."

"No Ash, that's not it at all. In fact, my dreams haven't turned out too well. Matches are boring to me. All I can see is you, walking through the door and saying these words you are saying right now."

"Really?! You want me? You were waiting for me?" Ash cut into what Misty was saying. She continued as if he didn't speak.

"The Master trials, I was there. In the crowd, like a coward, not saying anything to you, but I was there." Ash's smile almost split his face. He fought the urge to throw his arms around her.

"So, yes, I left you. I was too afraid to tell you how I really felt. I wanted the gym. It would have been shut down and I couldn't bear for that to happen. I thought I would be okay. But ever since I left I knew I made the wrong decision. "

"Misty, I can't tell you how I wanted to hear those words. I was so afraid I would show up here and you would laugh in my face. I mean, I was kind of pathetic. I could hardly use a water pokemon to its full potential because just seeing one filled my mind with you."

"Ash, that's sweet." As he was speaking, he had grabbed her hand. She became aware of a feeling of electric racing up her palm and into her heart. He was still talking, but she no longer heard his words. All she could feel was his hand in hers. All she could smell was his scent, all she could see was his deep, chocolate eyes, his perfect lips.

"Misty?" Ash snapped her out of her daydreams. Almost.

"Yeah?" She answered dreamily.

"I asked if this meant that we could be together. That we could start over. Learn from our mistakes and not repeat them."

Did he really just say that? This was her dream come true! Ash had come back! He wanted to be with her!

She stepped closer to him and moved her other hand to the back of his head. She put her lips to his. Ahh the taste. She had dreamed about doing this. How funny that they had both loved each other, yet had never kissed. It was too short, she thought, as he pulled out and stared at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She felt like the center of his world once more. Even more so when he pulled her tight to his body. He drew circles on the bare skin of her back and sent shivers down her spine. She realized that they were in the doorway.

"Come on." She said playfully and skipped back to the pool room. All the pokemon that were once swimming had vanished. She stripped off her shorts and dove into the pool. As she returned for air, she saw that Ash had joined her, wearing only boxers.

"Hey, I didn't bring a suit!" he said with a sheepish grin as she splashed him.

He dove under the water and grabbed her legs. She let him press her against the pool wall.

"Stop it!" She shrieked, although she knew she could break away if she tried. But she didn't. she wanted to be with him forever. He pressed her between him and the wall of the pool. He caught her mouth wit hhis and locked her in a passionate kiss. She rubbed her hand over his bare stomach.

"_Man," she thought, "Pokemon training really builds up those abs."_

Ash let out a small moan and his hand found her breast through her bathing suit. She could feel him getting hard against her leg. She groaned. Did she want to do this? She couldn't stop.

"_Not in the pool." She thought. "then I really wouldn't be able to battle in here."_

She popped out of the pool. Ash, surprised followed right away. She led him to the locker room. She pressed him against the wall and continued their kiss. Ash kissed her right back. Dry from the steamy heated tiles, Ash pushed her onto a pulled out couch. They had both lost their clothes along the way. Ash looked up at her as for confirmation. Misty nodded her head. And for the first time, someone was in her, and it was her dream come true.


	3. After

**Since i dont own pokemon, i felt it was okay to change a few things in the story, such as their age. dont get mad, i just changed it to help the story flow better.**

3: After

Misty woke up in a bed. She looked over and saw Ash asleep next to her. The memory of last night came flooding back to her. she smiled as she remembered how she had felt. It was the night of her life. Even better than the first match she had won as the gym leader. Much better. Now, all her matches would be better. And all because of Ash. It was amazing how much change one person could bring. Ash yawed and rolled over to face her. he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, love." He said with an adorable smile. She couldn't help but kiss his lips, even though she hadn't brushed her teeth yet.

"Good morning. I'm gonna hop in the shower, and then I'll go make pancakes. They're still your favorite right?"

"You got it. I'll go feed the pokemon, then get in the shower after you."

They went to complete their morning tasks. They met again in the kitchen. Ash snuck up behind Misty and put his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder. The move startled her.

"Ash! Don't do that while I'm using a hot stove!" Misty giggled as he nibbled her ear. She put the pancakes onto 4 plates, cutting up the ones on two of them. She hadn't forgotten about Togepi and Pikachu, who were walking in from the pokemon room. She placed all four plates on the table and sat down facing Ash.

"Okay, now what?" Ash gave her a puzzled look. "Ash, you're 19, I'm 18, we can't just stay here having sex for the rest of our lives." Ash smiled. "And don't say that it sounds like a good idea to you. I have a gym to run. Just because you are here, doesn't mean I get to abandon all my responsibilities. "

"I know, I know." Ash started. "I have it all figured out already."

"You do? Please share." Misty snapped sarcastically.

"Easy, easy! I don't mean I have our lives set in stone, I just mean, well I have plans. I thought that well, you would continue your work here…" Misty nodded. The gym was still important. "and I would commute," Ash concluded. Commute? Ash must have seen the troubled expression on Misty's face. He laughed out loud.

"Sorry, I should have been more clear. As a Pokemon Master, I automatically get a seat on the Pokemon Council. You know, with all the professors. There is one representative for Pokemon Centers, Gym Leaders and the Pokemon Master. Brock was chosen to be the new gym leader rep. The meetings are held in a town in Johto. It isn't too far. We were going to meet up and ride our bird pokemon out to the monthly meetings. They trip shouldn't last more then a couple of days. It's a lot faster on a pokemon than on foot you know."

Misty nodded. She knew how fast his Pidgeotto could fly. This plan didn't sound too bad. But once a month?

"What would you do the rest of the time? You can't be paid for these meetings, right? I mean, I can't support the both of us."

Ash grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I did get a lot of earnings through the gym battles and tournaments. I saved most of it. How would you like to redo the Gym?"

Redo the gym? Why, that would be amazing! A new pool, a new look. No longer the run down building abandoned by everyone but Misty. And hey, a new look might attract some worthy trainers.

"That would be awesome! But how would that help our financial situation?"

"Well, I also need a stadium. Just a small room. People want to challenge the Master you know. Now I get home advantage. They need to come to me. So I figured, we redo the gym. Add a smaller, normal battling room off the side of it. And then from the back, we build a house off of it. Real kitchen, bedrooms, living room, everything."

Misty looked around the 'living area' of the gym. It was like living in a rented RV. Perfect for her, but not enough space for two. And the Gym was set right on a beautiful lake, Lake Cerulean, for which the town was named. Ash was waiting for an answer.

"Yes! Yes, of course! That would be wonderful. The pool needed to be redone anyways. And having you also in here should bring more trainers. And I really want a home. I never really had one. "

"Perfect. I'll call the builder tomorrow. For now, let's enjoy ourselves for a while." Ash said while pulling her into a kiss. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.


	4. Discovery

**we are getting there. next one should be longer.**

4: Discovery

A few months have past. The gym was finally finished. The brand new pool shone, and now two locker rooms branched off of it. There was a pokemon room in the gym area, for Misty's batting pokemon. Down a short hall was a plain battling arena. It too had a pokemon room for Ash's pokemon. From the back, the house was added. The door led to the living room, which also went into a large kitchen. Down a hall was a nicer pokemon room, specially made for whatever pokemon did not live in the gym rooms. Down another hall were the bedrooms. The master bedroom was at the end, and was quite large. 4 rooms stuck off the hallways. They too, were very spacious. Misty had asked Ash why they needed so many spare rooms. He only shrugged and said "you never know."

I was a good thing that the master bedroom had a bathroom in it. Misty had gotten a stomach bug and had spent the night throwing up. Ash was reluctant to leave her in the morning.

"Go. It's your first meeting. I'll be fine. I did live by myself for two years."

"I know I know. I just want to be able to take care of you. Now I have the chance. I want to cuddle you until you feel better and hold your hair back if you still have to vomit."

Although the last part was nasty, this was exactly what SHE wanted too. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her, rubbing her back until she fell asleep. But she knew this was important.

"Really Ash, I'm sure I will get sick again. You need to go." Ash sighed, but nodded. He put on his cap and called Pikachu from his room. Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder. Ash bent down to give Misty a kiss on her clammy forehead.

"I love you. I'll see you in two days." She heard him walk out the door and greet Brock, who had just arrived. He heard Ash congratulating him. She had also just heard that Brock, and his wife, Angela, were expecting a baby. She wished to congratulate her old friend also, but she felt too tired to move. She quickly fell asleep. No, she was awake again, running to the bathroom. As she rinsed her mouth, she noticed her list of things to get from the Pokemart. She had forgotten all about it in the excitement of moving. Bread, cheese, mostly things she had picked up already. Shampoo, she was down to the last few drops, and feminine products. Wait, she was down to the last of that too. She was down to the last two months ago, when Ash first showed up. How had she gotten by the last two months?

"_No," _Misty had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She started counting. 8 weeks since Ash had been home. How long before that. She didn't know. The sickness. The tiredness.

"_No!" _Misty thought again. She grabbed the phone and dialed Angela's number.

"Hello?" came her voice on the phone.

"Hi, Angela? Its Misty."

"Oh hey Mist, how are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm good. I was actually wondering about you. Were you like really sick and tired when you were first pregnant? That's what they say…"

"Well yea I was actually. Pretty bad. Its finally better now that im 5 months along. Why? Thinking of having one?" Angela teased.

"No, no. Ash and I aren't even married yet. We want to wait a few years. You know, to get settled in with the gym and all. I was just curious."

"Oh…Okay then." Angela answered. "it will be worth it in the end, though. You know, when you do decide to have a kid."

"Yea. Yea it will be." They said good bye and hung up the phone. Misty grabbed her keys and walked out the door. She got onto her motorcycle. She roared downtown to the Pokemart. She left her leather jacket on. She was still wearing her sweatpants and had one of Ash's hats covering her bright hair. She hoped no one would recognize her. She pulled the most expensive, accurate looking pregnancy test off the shelf. She paid in cash and hurriedly left the store. She made it home in record time.

"_Please don't say it." _Misty begged silently, waiting for the test. "_We aren't ready. We don't want to start a family yet."_

"No." Misty said out loud. The stick had turned into a plus sign. She was pregnant. And still 18. Teenage pregnancy. They were both still kids. They wanted to wait a few years. She had been on the pill since Ash returned. Except for that one time. The day he arrived. It had to be that day. Misty took the test in the box and threw it in the outside garbage can.

"_I don't need to tell him yet. The right time will come."_

She turned to head back into the house. As she walked, without realizing, she held a protective hand over her still flat stomach.


	5. Disaster

5: Disaster

It was mid December. Ash was about to leave for his monthly meeting. At this point, Misty figured, she was about 10 weeks pregnant. She still hadn't told Ash yet. It was a month ago, almost to the day, that she had found out. She had almost told him, too. She hadn't wanted him to worry while on his trip, though.

"_I'll tell him as soon as he gets back,"_ Misty promised herself. She gave Ash a kiss as he walked out the door. She sat down heavily in a chair. Business in the gym had been ten times more then it had been before Ash had come back. Parents wanted to test their skills against Ash, while younger trainers battled Misty. They needed all the gym leader's badges in order to officially battle Ash. Sometimes, he would battle them for fun. Being pregnant was tiring. They weren't joking when they told you that. She wasn't sure what to do next. She didn't want to quiz Angela again, for fear of suspicion. Above all else, Ash must be the next to know. She knew she should go to the doctor, but she wanted to do that with Ash. Feeling tired all the way down to her bones, Misty skipped her nightly swim and went to bed early.

The next morning, Misty looked outside to see the world covered in a white blanket of snow. She walked down to the kitchen and fed the pokemon. They all wanted to play outside. Misty stayed in the warm and watched as they frolicked in the snow. While the snow was beautiful, she preferred a warm pool of water. Misty wondered if the snow would slow Ash's travel. He was due home this afternoon. She figured no one would come out in this weather to battle and settled down with a book she was trying to get through.

"Oww!" Misty shouted in surprise a few hours later. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Owww," she felt again. Maybe she was hungry. She went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. She got no further than the door. The pain crippled her, sending her to her knees. Togepi rushed over. The young pokemon looked at her. She looked upset that she couldn't help.

The pain slowly passed. Misty got up from her fetal position on the floor. The pain was gone, for now. She made the sandwich and took a few bites, before the pain took her again. She closed her eyes to the pain and took a deep breath.

"There must be something wrong with the baby," she said to Togepi. She really wanted to wait for Ash. She looked out the window. She would wait another hour, at least until the roads were cleared. Another pain filled hour passed and there was no sign of Ash.

"I'll just have to go." Misty got up and put on her warmest coat. She grabbed the pokeball for her Starmie and called him into the ball. she walked outside. She turned the key in the motorcycle's ignition. Nothing happened. She tried again. It faltered, but would not start.

"Dumb thing!" Misty exclaimed, kicking the rear wheel. She sighed and began walking. Why did they put the Pokecenter so far from a gym? Who's idea was that? She was starting to feel tired. Then, another pain hit. She had been lucky enough not to have one while she was walking. Her luck had run out. This one was particularly bad. Misty dropped to her knees in the snow. She clutched her stomach. She was about a half mile from her home, halfway. It was stupid to turn back now. She tried to get up, but her knees felt weak. All reason had left her head.

"_I'm so tired. And so cold. Maybe I'll just take a quick nap here for a few minutes." _She lay in the snow and fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, Ash had finally returned to the gym. He looked around. Misty was always there to greet him whenever he got home from…anything. He didn't see her. He looked for the motorcycle. It was in the driveway, keys in the snow next to it.

"I wonder where she tried to go. She must have went for it anyways. I guess I should walk into town and find her." Ash set out down the street. He saw a brown bundle on the side of the road up ahead. "_I wonder what that could be. I hope it's not pokemon roadkill." _he grimaced, hoping it wasn't as he approached it. "_Wait, that's…_ Misty!" Ash shouted. He ran over to her. She was pale and starting to look blue.

"Oh, Misty, what happened?" he felt a pulse and heard her breathing. He scooped her up into his arms. "Oh, baby. What happened to you?" her muscles tightened and she drew closer in his arms. Ash thought she might be waking up, but she relaxed a few minutes later. Ash ran as fast as he could down the street. He made it into the city in record time. He ran into the human part of the Pokemoncenter.

"Please, please help me! My girlfriend, she was collapsed in the snow. I don't know what's wrong with her, or how long she was there." Nurse Joy ran over with a gurney. Ashy laid Misty on it. She was rushed inside. Ash sat on a chair to wait.

A while later, Nurse Joy came out. "We have her under a lot of blankets. She has a warm IV fluid in her arm. We don't know if she will wake up though. She has to stabilize before we can run any tests to determine her problem." Ash opened his mouth to speak, but Nurse Joy continued. "and yes, you can go in a sit with her." Ash nodded and walked into her room. He sat in a chair beside her bed and held her hand.

"It's okay baby, it's okay. I'm here. It will be okay. Just open your eyes, say something baby," Ash pleaded with her. Miraculously, Misty's eyes slit open. Just a bit, but it was progress.

"You, you know?" Misty's voice sounded raspy, as if she had been screaming at the top of her lungs for an hour.

"Know what? What do you want me to know?"

"About the baby. Is the baby okay? Did the doctors help it?" What? Ash was confused.

"Misty, honey. You were walking into town. You collapsed on the street in the snow. I found you and brought you here. Did you have a baby pokemon with you?"

"No, silly. It's a human baby. It's our… ohh mannn. Owwww!" Misty rolled over, clutching her stomach. She moaned. Ash didn't know what to do. He called Nurse Joy into the room, frantically.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"I don't know. She was talking about a baby or something. Then she started grabbing her stomach and moaning in pain. Can't you help her?" Ash was near hysterics. A light bulb seemed to click in her head. She started shouting instructions to a Chansey and hurriedly pushed the bed out of the room. Chansey held out a paper and a pen to Ash. It was a form for emergency surgery. Ash's stomach dropped to the floor. He felt sick. She was fine this morning; he wouldn't have left if she wasn't. He sighed and signed the form. Then, he settled into his chair to wait.


	6. Waiting

**i have an idea in my head already, but i still welcome and comments and of course reviews. hope this chapter is good. =] **

6: Waiting

Waiting. It felt so insignificant, yet it was all Ash could do. Finally, after many hours, Nurse Joy came rolling back in with Misty.

"She made it through the surgery. I want to let her talk to you before I do though, Okay?"

"Of course." All he wanted to do was be with her anyways. He sat and held her hand until he felt it tighten on his. "Misty?" he asked hopefully. It took a few minutes, but she finally managed to open her eyes.

"Oh, Ash, I'm so sorry. I should have told you. " Her eyes started to fill with tears. He had never seen Misty cry. He didn't think she did. Ever. He couldn't bear to see her start now.

"No, no, it's okay baby."

"Baby? What about the baby?"

"Baby? I was calling you baby." He explained the story of how she got here again.

"Oh. I get it now. So you don't know. Ash," Misty gripped his hand in hers, "Ash, I'm pregnant." She waited for the shock, the gasp, the something. Nothing. Ash sat stunned.

"Pregnant? I thought we were going to wait?"

"Well, I wasn't really prepared for when you came home, and I guess it only takes one time." She smiled a little. She was waiting for Ash's reaction. A grin slowly spread its way on his face. He moved his hand to touch her stomach, then stopped.

"Wait, the baby…Nurse Joy!" he called. She poked her head in the door.

"Oh, you are awake. I guess we can get started then." She smiled. "Misty, you had appendicitis. Not too big of a deal, but more so when you are pregnant. It came dangerously close to rupturing, which could have killed the baby. Luckily, Ash got you here just in time. I was just about to check the baby, but I thought you might want to tell him."

"Yes, thank you. " Misty replied as Joy set up the ultrasound. She lifted her shirt and carefully placed the reader on her stomach, being careful of the incision site. She moved it around. Misty then heard an uneven thumping.

"Ash! That's our baby! Oh my gosh, he's okay!" Misty sighed in relief as Ash's grin got bigger. "He is okay, right? Why does it sound so uneven?"

Nurse Joy smiled. "Don't worry, it's perfectly fine. It sounds weird, because, well, there are two babies in there. Congratulations, you guys are having twins!" She walked out of the room to give them some time alone.

Misty's mouth dropped open. Twins! She didn't think she could handle one baby, let alone two. At the same time! She looked to Ash to see his reaction. He too looked surprised. She felt a tear well up in her eye. No! She couldn't cry! She never cried in front of anyone, not even Ash. But, he didn't want them. He wanted to wait to have kids, and now they were having two. Ash looked over at Misty. He saw her near tears.

"Oh, Misty, it'll be alright," Ash said, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay Ash, I understand. We can just call Joy back in here and take care of it." Misty responded.

"Take care of…Misty no! No, no,no! I want these babies! I know it will be hard, but we can do it, I know we can."

"But you…you wanted to wait for kids.'

"I did, but they had other plans. Mist, I want these kids now. They are a part of you. They will be half you. I could never get rid of anything that was a part of you."

"Really? You want to keep them?"

"Misty, of course. I was just surprised, that's all. You already knew ahead of time that you were pregnant. It was a double surprise for me. But we can get through it. I promise." Ash grabbed her hand and slid her over in the bed. He lay down next to her and snuggled close. Misty sighed. It would work out, she just knew it.

A few days later, Ash was able to bring Misty home. They set out walking slowly down the road.

"Just tell me if we need to stop, okay?" Ash was holding her hand, and Misty was leaning most of her weight on him. It was times like these she wished they lived in one of the few big cities with cars. They were lucky to have the motorcycle. She was pretty tired, but at least it was a warm day. Ash had returned home only to feed the pokemon. He had stayed with her the rest of the time. She couldn't wait to get home to the gym.

Christmas was coming up in just a week. Now, with this setback, things would be hard. Since they had a new, nice house, they decided to invite the family over. They had put beds in three of the four spare bedrooms. The fourth, the biggest, lay empty. It was going to be their nursery. They were going to paint after Christmas.

They finally reached home. All the pokemon were glad to see Misty. Ash helped her to the couch.

"Okay, I'm your slave. Tell me what to do." Misty giggled and first directed him to the attic. He returned with his arms full of Christmas decorations. He went outside and set up the outdoor light. He come back in. he put the items were ever Misty pointed. Finally, the decorating was done. Now, more waiting. Ash couldn't wait to see his mother again. They had also invited Brock and Angela, who was now 7 months pregnant. They had invited Misty's sisters, but they were all in far regions, too far to come home. She excitedly told them about her baby. They were ecstatic to learn of their first nieces or nephews. The rest of the family would be told at Christmas. she couldn't wait to share her news.

It had gotten late, and Ash carried Misty up the stairs to bed. He helped her shower and get changed. Misty saw how hard it was for him to resist her in the shower.

"Wow, Ash, I'm impressed. You didn't make any move for me in the shower."

"You could get hurt. You aren't fully healed you know. I won't risk you for my own pleasures."

"Are you gonna want to make a move for me when I'm healed, and fat and pregnant?"

"Yes, of course. I will love you even more because you will have our babies inside you." Misty giggled and Ash lifted her into bed. He lay down next to her and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She snuggled into him. Although it was hard before, she was sure nothing bad would happen now.


	7. Preparing

**i had some free time today, so this one is extra long =] hope you appreciate it. (and like how i made their wedding day the release day for the new games heartgold and soulsilver) =]]**

7: Preparing

Misty sat on the floor of the new nursery. It was perfect, finally perfect. It was a few weeks after Christmas. Brock, Angela and Ash's mom were thrilled to learn of their exciting news. Ash's mom had even brought an extra special present.

Misty remembered opening it, and gasping.

"It was Ash's," Delia had said. The crib was white, and the bedding was decorated in fire pokemon. "Fire was his father's favorite." Misty had felt very touched. She gave Delia a huge hug. She also had a changing table and a high chair, all with matching pieces. "I think they will be put to good use." Misty smiled and nodded.

It was now set up in the large nursery. It sat beside Misty's old crib, which was decorated with water pokemon. Walls were red on two sides, and blue on the other two. They had bought wall trimming that showed water and fire pokemon. Both teens had laughed about how the room was going to make their twins opposite. They had the changing tables set up next to each other on the opposite wall of the cribs. Ash had bought two small dressers and painted them white. He stenciled fire pokemon on one and water pokemon on the other. There was a large toy box, with all different kinds of pokemon, filled with toys. There was a pokemon carpet on the floor that showed baby pokemon playing with blocks. The room would be perfect for their twins.

The next day was Valentine's day. Misty had been to the doctor and been officially cleared last week. Still, Ash didn't want to take any risks. They hadn't done anything more than engage in a few passionate kisses. She was hoping tonight would change his mind. She heard his footsteps on the stairs. She smiled. He stepped into the room.

"C'mon Misty, we're gonna be late." Ash turned around and walked out. Late, late for what? Misty pulled herself off the floor. At 4 months, she was just beginning to show. She considered herself lucky for making it this far. With twins, she wouldn't be able to walk by the end of it. She caught up to Ash in the bedroom. He was wearing dress pants and a tie.

"Get dressed." Ash told her. "I'll go feed the pokemon. We are going out tonight." He walked out of the room.

"_Well, he was dressed nice. I better dress well also."_

Misty pulled on a short, black dress. It was ruffled, so you couldn't see her bulge at all. Even though she knew it was due to pregnancy, she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. She was used to having a washboard stomach from all her swimming. She put make up on and curled her long, orange hair. She had let it grow out, and it was slightly past her shoulders. She often wore it in her trademark side ponytail, but tonight left it down. She pulled heels onto her feet. She noticed they were a little snug.

"Another sign of pregnancy," Misty sighed. She went downstairs to meet Ash. He smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said. He held out her coat and she pulled it onto her shoulders. He then held out his arm. She looped hers through his and they walked out the door. They headed toward the back, not the street.

"Where are we going?" Misty asked Ash. They reached the edge of the lake. Ash had had a dock built so they, and their kids, could go swimming. A small boat sat at the end of it. Ash helped her onto the boat and onto the bench in front. He slid down behind the wheel and draped a blanket over Misty. She snuggled into him as he stared the engine.

"I didn't know we got a boat."

"I know. It's called a surprise." Ash chuckled. They drove in silence, towards the far side of the beautiful lake. It didn't take long.

"Where are we?" Misty asked Ash.

"I found out that the other side of the lake is Pewter City. The road is a much longer way. There's another surprise." Ash parked the at the dock and helped Misty off the boat. They walked up a nice path. They were behind the gym and a house was built a short distance from it. They turned onto the path leading toward the house. Ash knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ash, Misty, come in!" Brock answered the door. They stepped into the house. "It's great that you guys were able to come down tonight."

"Why tonight?" Misty asked. She felt like she was the only one being kept in the dark. She was. They walked into the living room to see Angela sitting on the couch, holding a baby. Misty gasped and ran over.

"You had your baby? When?" Misty exclaimed. Angela smiled.

"Just this morning. They let us come home early. She was certainly big enough. She's 8 pounds and 6 oz. her name is Bridget Lindsey." Angela told Misty. Ash and walked over as well. Misty sat on the couch and Ash sat next to her. Angela passed her the baby. Misty looked down at the sleeping infant. Her skin was lighter than Brock's, but a little darker than Angela's. She looked like she had a summer tan. Her hair was blonde, and when she opened her eyes, she saw they were a deep blue.

"Oh, Ash, this is going to be us in a few months."

"Nope. That's going to be us times two." The group chuckled.

"You hear that Bridget? Your Auntie Misty and Uncle Ash are going to give you two best friends, instead of one." She looked up when she heard the oven ding. She smiled.

"Brock, are we going to be treated to one of your amazing meals?" She asked.

"Of course. We haven't eaten together in ages." They sat down to eat, Bridget in a bassinet in the kitchen.

"Brock, that was amazing." Misty said as they were finished. "Thank you for having us over. We better get going, you guys are probably tired." She hugged Angela and Brock and kissed Bridget on the head. Ash hugged Angela and shook Brock's hand. He too, kissed Bridget and whispered something to her. They walked out the door and got back on the boat.

"That was perfect Ash, thank you."

"It's not over yet," he replied. He cut the engine in the middle of the lake. The sun was setting perfectly over the trees. It was really very beautiful. Ash turned to Misty.

"Misty, I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want to raise our children together, and have as many babies as you want. I don't care where we ever end up, as long as I am with you. I could never live without you. The day I found you in the snow, I almost lost it. I didn't know what I would do if I lost you. There would be no reason for me to live, if you were not in this world. I love you so much." He knelt to the floor and pulled out a ring box. He popped the top and a beautiful, diamond ring sparkled in the fading light. "Misty, will you marry me?"

Misty's mouth opened. "Ash…Ash that is so sweet. I love you too. I will never leave you ever. I knew I couldn't die, because I had to protect you, and your baby. You gave me the will to fight, and to live. Of course I will marry you Ash."

Ash smiled and pulled the ring from the box. He slid it onto her hand and kissed it. She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him. It was a long, passionate kiss. He pulled away.

"Let's get home so we can celebrate the right way." He turned the key in the ignition and sped toward home.

The wedding was the next month. Angela sat in the gym locker room with Misty. She was wearing her mother's dress, but it had needed a few changes. It needed to be let out in the middle, to accommodate her ever growing stomach. Angela was wearing a cerulean Maid of Honor dress. It would go perfectly with the background. They were being married at the end of the dock of the lake, behind their house. They had invited everyone. Misty's sisters were coming and were going to be the bridesmaids. Brock was Ash's best man. Ash's friends from his travels, Max, Ritchie and Tracey were going to be his groomsmen. Delia was the only parent in attendance. She was the only human in the front row, aside from Bridget, who she would be holding. The rest were Ash and Misty's pokemon. Of course they would be there. Professor Oak would also be there, as well as a few teachers from Pallet, who had taught Ash. They had also invited the whole town a Cerulean. Since most of these people would be on Misty's side, the other pokemon, like Brock's and Ritchie's would be sitting on Ash's side. Togepi was the flower girl and Pikachu was the ring bearer. Misty was walking herself down the aisle, since she pretty much raised herself.

"_Actually, Ash helped me grow up the most. Traveling together. Too bad he can't walk me down, and marry me,"_ she thought with a smile.

Everything was ready. The music started. Misty counted to 5 and followed out after Angela. She felt nervous, but she saw Ash at the end. He made her want to run down the aisle and throw herself into his arms. She restrained herself. She finally made it to the end of the aisle.

"Today, March 14, two young lovers will be joined in matrimony," the priest began.

He continued, and they read their hand written vows.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest concluded. Ash leaned forward and kissed Misty sweetly. It was a good thing he was in control, otherwise she would not have kept things suitable for the young members of the audience. The night concluded with a great party. They toasted with wine, sparkling cider for Misty, and shoved cake in each other's faces. Brock made a wonderful speech about their travels, and how he always thought they would end up together.

"I want to thank Ash for helping make me the man I am today, and thank Misty for pulling me away from all those girls, so that I could meet my Angela. I hope you guys are as happy as us."

Misty smiled and kissed Ash. She knew they would be.


	8. Ready?

**sorry about the wait for this one. ive been a little busy lately. its kind of long though, so that helps =] i plan to have the next chapter up within a few days as to not leave you hanging =]] as always, reviews are welcome**

8: Ready?

Misty pulled herself up off the couch. At 8 and a half months pregnant with twins, she could barely walk anymore. She waddled into the kitchen to refill her iced tea. Ash had a battle this morning and was still in the gym area. He had skipped his monthly meeting for this and next month, as she could have their children at any time.

She opened the door to let Staru in. Most of the pokemon were outside playing on the water's edge of the crystal clear lake. It was only the 1st of July, and the temperature was higher than ever. The humidity left it hard to breathe in the heavy air. Misty shut the door quickly, thankful the house was air conditioned. She did not want to let any of the precious cold get out. She filled her cup and headed back to the couch.

"This is getting old," Misty grumbled to no one in particular.

"I'm not allowed to do anything more than get up to use the bathroom. I just sit here all day."

She had many of the daytime shows memorized. She had read every book in the house, including 3 thick ones about childcare and raising kids. She had even finished a whole Sudoku puzzle book. There was nothing left. She had gotten a refill just to get up. Earlier, she had called Angela. She had warned her that she should appreciate all the rest now, as she wasn't going to get anymore for a long time. She said that sometimes Bridget still got fussy at night, and she was 5 months old. Misty didn't believe her. At this point, 10 years of sleepless nights was better than this boredom she was experiencing!

Misty sighed again. She walked into the battle room to see Ash. He had just beaten a young trainer. He was shaking his hand and encouraging him never to give up. Just like he always did. She smiled. He had changed so much. Just a few years ago, he had no problem gloating in the faces of the trainers he had just defeated. She still couldn't believe that he was back.

"_And for good this time," _she thought, looking at the ring on her finger. She didn't want to disturb Ash, so she wandered into her gym area. She carefully lowered herself to the ground. As soon as she did it, she knew it was a bad idea. She was never going to be able to get up by herself at this point. She dipped her feet into the water and leaned against the pole to the stairs. She watched her water pokemon play in the deeper end of the pool. How nice it was to be able to do whatever they wanted. Misty felt a sudden longing to be a pokemon.

"Stop," Misty told herself. She wanted these children, Ash's children. Although they were a surprise, she wanted them with all her heart. Right? She knew she did. At this moment though, she was worried. What if she couldn't do it? Her parents did a great job raising her until she was 7, when they died in the cave collapse. And after that, her sisters did a fine job until she was 10 and left on her journey with Ash. If her sisters could do it, shouldn't she?

"Yes, I can. I can and I will." Misty said out loud to reinforce the thought. As if they didn't believe her, the two babies kicked in harmony.

"Ouch, cool it, kids." Misty said to her stomach, rubbing it comfortingly. Ash ran into the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice ad eyes.

"Of course, your children are just frustrated with me, and they can kick. Oh, they can kick. And they gang up on me; they always kick at the same time." Misty complained lightly, with a smile on her face. Ash smiled, relieved. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her stomach.

"Hey, you guys in there. This is Daddy speaking. I think you need to be nicer to Mommy. She's doing a lot of work for you and I think it's taking it's finally getting to her." Ash spoke to her tummy in a baby voice. Misty laughed. He was always talking to them. He was convinced they could learn while they were not yet born. He would give them advice about pokemon, school, life, just about anything. Including being nice to Mommy. As this thought went through her head, she felt stressed again. She leaned her head against Ash. He stroked her hair.

"I know it's hard, baby. It will be over soon. And think, after all this pain and trouble, we will have a wonderful family, to love and care for." He smiled to her. She couldn't smile back.

"Oh, Ash, that's the problem," she said in a soft voice. "What if I can't do it? What if I can't raise a family? I don't think I'm ready. I like to have a plan. To be ready to jump in with both feet. I love them, I really do, but I don't know if I can do this." she said, getting almost hysterical.

"Oh, honey. I know you can do this. You are more ready than I am. You have raised countless pokemon. You helped raise yourself. You have sisters. And you know them. They have been a part of you for almost 9 months. You are going to be the one to know just what they need, not me." He smiled. "you might even be able to tell me what to do once in a while."

Misty smiled at this. she felt the kick again. It seemed harder this time.

"Okay babies. I can do it okay? And even if I can't, I'm gonna try my best to be the best parent ever." She said to her stomach.

"Wow, was that them? I felt them. My babies are so strong." Ash responded, turning the last statement to her stomach.

"C'mon, let's go get dinner." Ash got up and pulled Misty to her feet. She suddenly felt exhausted. Ash noticed and scooped her up. He carried her into the kitchen and sat her down at the kitchen table. He pulled a perfect lasagna out of the ove.

"how did you do that?" Misty asked in amazement.

"Well, I just put it in when I heard you in the gym. And for how I made it, Brock taught me a few things, once you left. He was convinced I would need them for my 'domestic life.' I didn't believe him then, but I'm sure glad now that I listened." Ash said as he kissed Misty. He scooped out a large portion for the two of them. Pikachu came wandering in and Ash placed a small amount on a plate for him. They all sat down to eat.

"Ash, that was delicious," Misty said when they had finished. She felt the kick again, stronger. "The babies thought it was great too." Ash leaned over and kissed her stomach before sitting up and kissing her lips.

"I'll do dishes. You go lie down."

Misty couldn't argue with that one. She got up to go to the living room when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Ash noticed her wince.

"Mist, what's wrong?" He said, instantly concerned. He held one hand to her stomach and one to her cheek, as if he could pull the answer out of one of their three minds.

"Ow! I just… a really strong kick. Really strong."Misty said, still wincing slightly. Ash didn't seem to believe her. he guided her to the couch and sat her down. Just as she sat, she winced again.

"It'll pass, don't worry."

"It'll pass? What is it heartburn?"

"No, its just…pain."

"Misty, there might be a problem. Maybe we should…" he stopped short as Misty suddenly got to her feet with a surprised look.

"What? What is it."

"I don't… I think I just… Ash," Misty stammered, her eyes getting wide. "Ash, I think my water just broke. I think, I think these babies are coming now!"


	9. Almost Perfect

**another chapter done and hopefully one more to follow quickly, as i had to pry myself away from this chapter to end it and start the next one =] (that means it should be good ;])**

9: Almost Perfect

Ash looked at her stupidly.

"Ash! Now! Suitcase! Motorcycle! Go!" Misty began shouting commands at a stunned Ash. For once, he did as he was told. Misty waddled into her room to change. She pulled on sweatpants and an old t-shirt from the pokedoll festival. She just wanted to be comfy as she rode out the rest of the contractions. So far it wasn't too bad. Maybe she was tougher than she thought.

Misty doubled over. Well, as best she could, considering how big her stomach was. She had thought too soon. This was a crippling pain. She could not believe what she was going through. Ash ran into the room.

"Okay, everything is all set." He ran over to her. "Misty, are you okay!?"

"No, no I am not okay! I am going through childbirth! I'm going to have to do it twice! All because your dumb sperm had to be egg happy and make two babies! Did I mention there were two babies in me ready to get out? Two!" Misty was having a mild panic attack. At least it seemed to snap Ash into action. He became very calm and lifted her up. He carried her down the stairs and out to the motorcycle. He placed her carefully behind him and put her helmet on her.

"Now honey, just hold on and think of the two beautiful babies we will have at the end. We don't get to have fun with just one, but we get two. Double the fun."

Right, think of after. Misty tried to put only this thought in her head. She knew she wanted these babies. At the moment though, she wasn't feeling too sure. It seemed like too much for her to handle. But she had to think of after, how great it would be.

Ash was driving carefully, and it took them twice as long to get to the Center. Ash carried her in and sat her in a chair while he signed in. He was so calm; Misty had no idea how. A chansey came with a wheelchair to bring Misty to the birthing center. She brought her into a cheery room.

The next hour was a blur. Between nurses and pokemon running in and out and the pain, Misty couldn't concentrate on anything but Ash's steady grip on her hand and his presence by her side. This was what she had always dreamed of. Ash coming back and them starting a family together. This was the time to start. After a lot of pain and pushing, she heard the wail of their first born child.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" Nurse Joy said excitedly, wrapping the baby in a soft red blanket. She placed the baby in Misty's arms. She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she gazed at the new life in her hands.

"She looks, she looks just like you," Ash said in awe. He was right. Her head was covered in an orange peach fuzz. She had the shape of her eyes as well. Her nose was all Ash's. the tiny button nose. She was glad there was a part of him in there too. She kissed the babies forehead.

"I want to name her after you," Ash said to Misty. "She reminds me of you."

Misty blushed.

"Well, we can't call her Misty, how confusing would that be?"

"Not Misty, but something else…what about Melanie?"

"Melanie…"

"It's nice. And it starts with an M, just like Misty."

"Yes, I like Melanie. But I want to name her after you too."

"Don't worry honey, we have a whole other baby on the way."

"Speaking of which," Nurse Joy began. "We better get started on." She handed baby Melanie to Chansey and she left to run tests. Misty began the struggle again. She felt it was easier this time, knowing what the prize was. She felt her baby leave her body, but heard nothing. She rested her head on the pillow, not registering it at first. She was so tired. She was glad it was over. But was it?

"Is the other baby born? I didn't hear it." Misty asked Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy had her back to her and was doing CPR on someone. Her baby! It wasn't breathing!

"What's happening?! What's going on?" Misty asked in a nervous voice. She felt the tears again and this time they weren't from joy. Ash was on his feet beside her. The look of concern on his face grew worse as Nurse Joy spoke quietly and quickly to him. Then she rushed the baby out of the room on a gurney. Ashe returned to Misty's bedside.

"What is going on!" Misty demanded.

"Well, the baby, it's another girl. She wasn't breathing because her heart wasn't beating blood. It was too small due to a hole in the main part of the heart. The pressure on it to pump all the blood through one area, since the other was blocked by the hole, caused a small tear in her artery. It could kill her if not treated. She's going into surgery now. It will fix the artery and hopefully she can fix the hole."

"And, if it doesn't?"

"Well, the artery will just keep tearing."

Misty looked at Ash disbelievingly. He too had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"This is my fault. I said I didn't want two babies, and now one is going to die."

"No. No Misty this is not your fault. And she is not going to die. If she is anything like either of her parents, she is a fighter. She will not quit, no matter how hard it is. No matter how much pain she is in. I believe our daughter is a fighter."

Misty wanted to believe him. Chansey came into the room. She looked sad for them. She was pushing Melanie in a cradle. She was crying. Ash, who could understand pokemon well, told Misty that Chansey said she wouldn't stop crying. He picked her up and placed her in Misty's arms. Melanie's screams stopped as she began to nurse. Misty looked down at her, but found herself unable to smile. She was too worried. Once the baby was full, she continued to whimper, like a sad puppy. Misty and Ash both found that they felt like doing the same.


	10. Hope

**2 chapters up in 1 day! =]]]] hope you enjoy them!!!**

10: Hope

They just had to have hope. Two hours had past. Melanie had yet to stop whimpering. They had both tried everything. It seemed as though she could understand what was going on. She had been born perfect, at 6 pounds and 3 oz. she was healthy. Was it too much to ask for both babies to be born healthy? Misty guessed it was.

She looked up as Nurse Joy walked into the room. Ash woke up from his light doze against the side of the bed. Misty had been unable to sleep, but Ash was exhausted. He had walked Melanie around for an hour trying to get her to be happy, but finally gave up. Misty felt dead, but she couldn't give up her vigil. One of them had to be awake for their daughters. Miraculously, Melanie finally stopped crying.

Misty then felt a slight panic building in her when she noticed Nurse Joy walking in without a baby.

"Good news. We managed to fix the artery. We also fixed the hole as best as we could. We will have to monitor her closely to make sure it stays closed though."

Misty breathed a huge sigh of relief. She felt Ash relax.

"Oh thank you so much," she gushed. "Extra visits will be no problem! When can we see her?" Misty asked impatiently. As she said it, Chansey walked in with a cradle. There she was. Nestled tiny in a soft blue blanket. She had a bandage across her chest. Joy carefully lifted her up and placed her in Misty's arms. Ash took Melanie so Misty could focus on the baby. He looked over her shoulder at the baby.

"Misty, its another you!" Ash almost shouted with excitement. And indeed it was. The same hair, eyes and nose as Melanie were on this baby as well.

"Yes, they are identical. I checked their DNA. Congratulations."

She left and gave them some time alone. Ash placed Melanie in Misty's other arm and the two babies snuggled into each other and Misty. A flash a light went across them. Misty turned to see Ash snapping a picture with a camera that came from who knows where.

"You know, she doesn't have a name yet." Ash said to Misty.

Misty had had a lot of time to think while the baby was in surgery.

"What about Alyssa?" It was a name that kept coming back into her head. It was naming her after Ash in the way Melanie was after her. And Ash was the true fighter in the family. She would probably be a lot like him.

"Alyssa…I love it. Melanie and Alyssa. They still need middle names though." Misty thought about this as well. As much as it might make her feel sad when she thought about it too much, she knew what she had to do.

"I want to name one of them after my mom." She said in a quiet voice. Ash understood. Misty missed her mother often. Ash sometimes wondered if it was easier or harder for her that she was so young. While she didn't remember her as well as her sisters might, she also didn't have nearly as much time with her as her sisters had.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Which one?"

"I think Alyssa. She is a fighter. Just like my mom was. The doctors said…" she choked up a bit. Nobody but her and her sisters knew this. "My father died instantly, from a rock hitting his head in the collapse. My mother was just pinned. They freed her and she made it to the hospital. She talked to each of us privately. I was the last to go. Then, she died. After, the doctors said…they said that she had internal injuries that should have been instantly fatal. She never should have made it out of the cave. But she fought so that she could tell us goodbye. And Alyssa is also a fighter so…" she drifted off.

"Of course honey." Ash kissed her forehead. He wished with all his heart that her mother could be here to see their children. She knew that was what Misty was thinking about.

"And, we can name Melanie after your mother if you want."

"Yes, that sounds perfect. Alyssa Leah Ketchum and Melanie Delia Ketchum." He kissed them both on the head. He then kissed Misty. She had to nurse them both now, especially Alyssa. She hadn't eaten yet, and at 4 pounds even, she needed to catch up with her sister. After they finished, they fell asleep in her arms. Misty closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off as well.

She awoke to find herself next to Ash on a new bed. In the night, still half asleep, she had been transferred to a new rom. This room had a large bed, big enough for two. The two babies were asleep in between them. Ash opened his eyes. He smiled at her and then at the babies, who had opened their eyes for the first time. They searched for Misty to nurse.

Once they were done, Ash put them in their cradles to nap. He helped Misty through a shower and into the change of clothes she had brought. Once she was settled back in bed. Ash's mother walked in the door.

"Perfect timing, like always mom," Ash said as he went to greet her. he hugged her and she walked over to hug Misty.

"Oh they are so beautiful. They will be amazing children!" Delia exclaimed. They spent the rest of the day with visitors. Delia held each baby and after, Brock and Angela came to visit. They brought Bridget, who Delia happily held as they took turns holding the twins. When everyone had finally gone, Misty felt exhausted again.

"I see what Angela means about never recovering," Misty said with a laugh. Ash joined in and held the other baby as each nursed one at a time. Then they climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

A 10 hours and several feedings later, the group awoke at 8 o'clock. It was a big day. Going home. Ash had had Brock stop in a take care of the pokemon for him, so no one had been home in 2 days. Pikachu was the only pokemon they had seen, and Brock had brought him over last night. He was very happy to see new friends to play with. Ash had to remind him that it would be a few years before they were allowed to have pokemon.

They changed the babies into going home outfits and settled them into car seats. They walked outside. They both stared at the motorcycle. Even with the extra attachment, there was no way they were ready for that. They both laughed as they thought of the poorly thought through plan. Ash looked around until he returned with a Rapidash. A man sat in the driver's seat. Misty giggled and climbed into the back of the carriage, strapping in both seats. The man was kind enough to give them a ride home. Ash followed on the motorcycle.

They were both relieved to finally reach home. They brought Alyssa and Melanie up to the nursery, eager to start their new lives.


	11. Life

**sorry about the long wait. a busy schedule combined with writers block means no chapters. this one is pretty long, though, so i hope you enjoy. Softball season is just starting, so i'll be a lot busier, but i hope to have at least a chapter up a week, so keep checking and reviewing! =]**

11: Life

Misty rolled over in the bed. She looked at Ash. He was sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake him. He had generously gotten up in the middle of the night each time to get both screaming children. Misty was still tired from the difficult birth. Their first night home had gone…well. If you count getting up every two hours doing well. There was no bottle from a nurse waiting if Misty was too tired to nurse. Ash had gotten up and brought them to her. She nursed them and they each burped a baby. Then, Ash would bring them back to the nursery. Misty would usually fall asleep before she heard him kiss them goodnight over the monitor.

She pulled herself out of bed and down the stairs. She started the coffee pot. They were going to need it today. She pulled a pan out from under the stove and mixed the pancake batter. She heard a small cry from the nursery, just as she was about to pour the mixture into the pan. She switched the burner off and rushed upstairs, hoping to get there before Ash did.

She beat him. She reached into Melanie's crib and plucked up the whimpering baby. She cradled her to her chest. Just then, she heard the footsteps in the hall.

"Oh, you're up." Misty said to a bleary eyed Ash, who was standing in the doorway.

"I was just about to make pancakes, when Melanie started crying. It's probably time for them to eat." She sat in the rocker to nurse, and sure enough, Alyssa was up in seconds. After they had eaten, Misty changed them into clothes as Ash finished up the pancakes downstairs. She went down the stairs and placed the infants in a swing together. They ate their breakfast and spent the morning cuddling on the couch as a family. Then, as the twins napped, so did Ash and Misty. When they awoke, Misty fed them. Then, the couple played with them until it was again naptime. This time, Ash and Misty battled each other for practice. They called it a draw. Ash went to make dinner as Misty fed the babies again. Then everyone went to bed. The days continued much like this, getting easier every day.

**2 Years Later**

"Alyssa, Melanie, not so close to the water," Misty called to her 2 year old girls. Ash was working in the gym. He had been asked to run a summer camp for beginning trainers. Half the money he raised would go to helping abandoned pokemon.

Misty was watching the girls in the backyard. They were playing by the water's edge. They were playing with their brand new pokemon. They had gotten them for their birthday yesterday. Both Ash and Misty had decided that they should build a strong relationship with their pokemon. So although they couldn't battle for a while, they were building a relationship. Melanie had named her new Growlithe puppy Seth. Alyssa had named her baby Slowpoke Corbin. They chased each other through the waves; even Seth was enjoying the water on such a hot day. Misty was happy to see that they were all already best friends.

Later that night, Misty even had to lift Seth and Corbin into the girls beds to curl up and go to sleep with them. Then, Misty was able to sneak off to bed herself. She met Ash in their room. She snuggled up next to him.

"Today was a little crazy. All the warm weather gives our girls energy. And a lot of it!" Misty complained lightly to Ash.

"Oh, poor you."Ash joked, kissing her forehead. He moved his kiss down her face. He found her lips. He leaned over her and continued to kiss her. Misty ran her hands through Ash's hair. They hadn't made love in so long. And they were only 20. Most couples their age had sex all the time. They continued on with their passion. Eventually, their missing love life was a thing of the past.

They woke up in the morning, still in each other's arms. Ash smiled at Misty as she leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her softly, then got more rough, pressing her body closer to his. They were both still naked and Ash ran his hands up Misty's side, feeling her strong muscles. She had been swimming again, and now you couldn't tell that his girls had once lived in her. Although she was sexier, it made Ash a little sad. He had truly loved the small bump, and knowing there was a surprise waiting for them in a few months. Misty's body tensed and she leaned into him. She moaned his name, which then turned into a disappointed groan. She heard crying over the monitor.

"Ughh, I'll get them." Ash pulled himself away from Misty and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He walked out of the room. Misty sighed. Sometimes she felt that having kids was a lot of work and sacrifice. Once Misty had put on clothes, she walked down to the kitchen. Ash had the twins in their high chairs and they were eating their cereal. She poured herself a bowl and sat down next to Ash. He ran his hand through her hair. She smiled at him. She did love her life right now, even if it was hard sometimes.

**One Year Later **

Ash and Misty waved as they watch Brock and Angela speed off in their rented car. They were headed toward the pokemon center. Ash went around back to finish cooking dinner on the grill. The three girls were playing in the front yard. They were supposed to be having a 4th of July picnic, but the baby had other plans. Angela and Brock were having another baby, and she had gone into labor just as they were leaving their house. The 4th of July day picnic had turned into the arrival of a new baby. Bridget, who now liked to be called Bee, was having her first sleepover. The girls were playing with their pokemon. Seth, Corbin and Bridget's Machop, Trevor were all best friends as well. Misty hoped the night would go well.

"Mist, Lyss, Mel, Bee, dinner's ready!" Ash called from around back.

The girls raced around with their pokemon on their heels as Misty walked. When she got to the patio, the girls were already seated with plated of food. Misty kissed Ash and took her plate from him. They sat down. The food was delicious. The girls finished quickly and ran off to play in the waves on the shore of the beach.

"I feel bad that Angie and Brock missed the picnic," Misty said to Ash as they were cleaning up.

"Yea, me too. The food was great."

"But, in a way, I'm jealous of them. They're getting a new baby. Remember how fun it was? Even when it was hard work, it was still fun."

"Oh, so now you want another one?"

"Well…" Misty smiled at him. "I do. But in a way I don't. I'm not sure. I always wanted more than one kid, but with the twins, is that more then we can handle right now? Maybe we should wait until they start school."

"Whatever you want Misty. I would love another baby, but not until you're ready."

The sun was starting to set. Misty called the girls into the house. She brought them into their room. They had recently gotten new beds. Alyssa had chosen one with water pokemon and Melanie, fire. Tonight, though, they insisted on sleeping on the floor. Melanie was curled in Misty's old sleeping bag, and Alyssa in Ash's. Misty noticed that Bee was in Brock's. Their pokemon were curled on the ends of their sleeping bags, where their legs were not long enough to reach yet. Misty kissed them each on the head and turned out the light.

She walked downstairs and heard the phone ring. She picked it up.

"Hey Misty! Its Brock! We just had the baby about a half hour ago! It's a boy! His name is Jared Christopher. He's smaller then Bee, just 7 pounds."

"Wow that's great Brock! Tell Angie I said congrats."

"I will, I have to go though. He's already fussing to be held again and Angela is sleeping."

"Okay, bye Brock." Misty hung up the phone just as Ash walked in. She told him the news. Ash was excited also. They walked up the stairs together, talking about how funny it was to have two holiday babies.

"You won't ever forget their birthdays," Misty joked. "Valentine's day and the 4th of July."

"And the twins are the first day of summer, June 21," Ash added.

He changed into sweats and climbed into bed as Misty walked into the bathroom. She pulled on her pajamas and stopped for a second. She thought about something earlier that day.

She had noticed that she was late again. This had happened several times since the birth of their twins, but never this long. It was almost three months. She had a though cross her mind. Pregnant? This was what happened last time. She had no idea until she was already pregnant. But now she was older, with kids. It wouldn't be such a big deal now. She ran upstairs to get the extra pregnancy test she had in her closet. A few minutes later, it read positive. Misty tried not to panic. They wanted more kids, life was just choosing when for them, not necessarily a bad thing. Misty sighed as she pulled on her pants. She was unsure of how to tell Ash. She couldn't tell from their conversation this morning if her wanted another baby so soon. She walked out of the bathroom and laid heavily on the bed. Ash rolled over and kissed her neck.

"Hey, honey. What do you say to trying to have another baby now. Like right now. I'm ready. Let's make a baby," Ash sighed to her, kissed her neck and nibbling her ear, making her groan quietly.

"Really?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"Mhmm," Ash murmured. "Let's do it now."

"Ash, Ash," Misty said, pushing him away and looking at him. " Ash," she said, cupping his face in her hand.

"What?"

"What if I told you that trying to have a baby wasn't necessary?"

Ash looked at her puzzled for a moment. Then, it seemed to click in his head.

"You're, you're already pregnant?" Ash asked with a startled expression.

Misty nodded. Ash moved his hand to her stomach.

"Oh, Misty, that is so great. I can't wait."

"You want to? You are happy right?" Misty asked him, still a bit concerned.

"Of course I am. I want another baby. I wish we could have one right now," Ash said laughing. "There is one thing though."

"What?" Misty asked curiously.

"Could we just practice having a baby anyways?"

Misty laughed and kissed him in response.


	12. Emergency

**well, it wasnt up in a week, but its here! Im on April break this week, so hopefully i will be able to get another chapter out soon. Hope you enjoy! and, as before, i dont own pokemon =[**

12: Emergency

Misty rolled out of bed on the first of January. She was right, chasing 3 year olds around while she was almost nine months pregnant wasn't easy. It was all going to be worth it. Misty was so excited. They had decided to find out what gender their baby would be. Since they learned it was a boy, Ash had been trying out all kinds of names on the baby, trying to decide what would be best.

"Hey, Tommy," Ash said to Misty as he popped out of the bathroom. "Hey, Misty."

Misty looked at him. "Not Tommy, how about Jake?"

"Nah, it just doesn't sound right."

"We'll get it eventually."

"What about Nathaniel? Nate…" Ash asked her with hope in his eyes.

"I don't know, I really like Ethan."

"Well, I guess the fight continues." Ash laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon, there should be no trainers today, let's go for a walk with the girls."

"Okay." Misty got dressed and met Ash downstairs. He already had coats on the girls. It wasn't very cold out for January, in the 50's. They walked down the well worn path through the woods. Ash held Misty's hand, and the girls ran ahead with their pokemon.

They had each gotten female eevees for Christmas last year. Even Bee had gotten one. Ash and Brock had picked them from a breeder together, so the pokemon were sisters. Alyssa had named hers Vapor, Melanie Flare, and Bee Jolt. They were obviously planning ahead to evolving their pokemon with stones. In fact, Ash and Brock had picked up the needed stones as well. They were being saved for their birthdays. The girls laughed as Seth set a small twig on fire with his newfound ember. Corbin happily put out the flame with his new ability, water gun. The girls, and Ash for that matter, were so proud that their pokemon were already learning new moves.

"Girls, can you stay closer to us," Misty called with worry in her voice.

The girls slowed down and looked back with pouts on their faces. Misty smiled to them. She couldn't help but worry. The woods always made her nervous. All of a sudden, Misty heard a groan. Ash looked behind him. A balloon was floating towards them. It was a familiar, cat looking type.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Ash exclaimed.

It clicked in Misty's head. It was Team Rocket!

"I though l got rid of them." Ash muttered to himself. "Pikachu! Be ready!"

Ash called to his pokemon. Misty called the girls to her side. They called their pokemon into their balls and clung to Misty's legs.

"Hey! Twerps! All grown up I see!" Jessie's annoying voice called from over a megaphone.

"I always knew the lovebirds would end up together. How sweet!" James added.

Misty could make out a small girl with purple hair standing in the basket with Meowth.

"And they have kids! Well, that works out just PERFECTLY!" Jessie hollered. "Jamie will have so much fun taking them down in the future. Although we would have already stolen Pikachu by then!"

Huh? Jamie? Jessie and James had a kid? Misty couldn't help chuckling. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was like out of a storybook.

"Go TR Super Bomb!" James hurled a small object into the mountain behind them. Then, the Mountain exploded!

Misty was thrown back by the blast. She landed hard on her back. She couldn't move, she couldn't think.

"CHUUU!" She saw light out of the corner of her eye and saw Pikachu blasting team rocket away. They were so stupid, thinking they could catch Pikachu. His agility allowed him to avoid the blast altogether. Misty rolled onto her side and pulled herself up. She saw Alyssa off to the side, kneeling next to Melanie laying on the ground.

"Oh no!" Misty exclaimed, running over to them. "Mel, Mel, baby can you hear me?"

Misty spoke urgently to her daughter, stroking her face.

"She won't wake up Mommy! Make her wake up!"

"I'm trying baby, I'm trying." Just then, Melanie's eyes flickered and opened.

"Mommy?"

"Oh baby!" Misty scooped her up in her arms and hugged her close, pulling Alyssa in too. "Are you both okay?"

"My head hurts a little," Melanie responded.

Alyssa lifted her arm to Misty. There was a gash a few inches wide on her arm. Misty ripped a strip of cloth from her t shirt and wrapped it around it.

"All better!" Alyssa exclaimed. Misty set Melanie on her feet and she promptly fell down.

"I feel dizzy," Melanie complained from the ground.

"Oh, Honey, let me find Daddy, he'll know what to do."

She told Alyssa to stay with Melanie and wandered a few steps away.

"Ash, where are you!" She was pregnant, for gastly's sake. She didn't need to be looking around for Ash.

"Team Rocket is gone! Pikachu blas-" Misty was cut off by Pikachu's frantic cries coming from her left.

"What is it Pikachu?" Misty rushed over. "Oh, oh no!" Ash was laying on the ground. A large bolder was covering him from the chest down. His eyes were closed.

"Ash, No!!!" Misty pushed at the bolder. It wouldn't budge. Tears filled her eyes. She saw his chest moving only slightly. They needed help. She could just see Ash's belt.

"Please be here!" Misty whispered frantically, searching his pokeballs.

"Thank you!" Misty opened the pokeball and Charizard popped out.

"Char? Char!" Charizard couldn't believe what he saw. His master…he ran over to the bolder. Ash had worked a lot with charizard and he finally became one of Ash's most protective pokemon.

"Charizard, I need you to go get help! Get Nurse Joy." Misty pleaded with him. Charizard nodded. Before he took off, Alyssa ran over.

"Mommy, I have to go with him. To tell him where we are." She was right. Misty didn't know what to do. Let her 3 year old ride Charizard, or ride herself, and leave the twins and Ash. She was better off letting her go.

"Okay Sweetie. Hurry, but hold on tight. And take Pikachu."

Misty tried to lift her, but her stomach got in the way. Charizard noticed and lowered his back. Alyssa was able to scramble on. They took off into the sky. Misty scooped up Melanie and sat next to Ash. Melanie had fallen asleep. Misty found Ash's hand and held it tightly, praying that he would be alright. She felt a kick in her stomach. A familiar kick.

"No, not now." Misty Moaned slightly and tried to hold in her pain. She didn't want to wake Melanie.

"The doctors will be here in a minute," she told herself. Her contractions were getting closer and closer together. She was really starting to get worried. Then, she heard a siren. Two ambulances flew up into the clearing. Charizard landed nearby, with Alyssa still on his back. She climbed down and ran into Misty's arms, waking up Melanie. Nurse Joy ran over.

"Oh, my! Officer Jenny!" Jenny ran over and, with the help of 3 machoke, lifted the bolder off of Ash. Joy and Chansey lifted Ash onto a gurney and loaded it in the ambulance. The ambulance took off towards town.

"I need to go with him!" Misty called urgently.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Nurse Joy from Pewter was in the other ambulance. "We will leave as soon as we can."

She lifted Melanie up from Misty's lap and laid her on a gurney. She put it in the ambulance. She helped Alyssa onto a seat in the back. Then she returned for Misty. Another labor pain had just hit her. She was groaning on the ground, unable to move.

"Misty, are you all right? Oh my, your having your baby now? We better get you to the hospital." She had a machoke lift Misty into the ambulance and laid her beside Melanie. The ambulance roared off to the Pokecenter. Misty held Melanie's and Alyssa's hands and tried not to squeeze them too hard.

They finally arrived at the Pokecenter. Ash was already in surgery. Misty was brought into another room separate from her daughters.

"I need to be with them," Misty said, interrupted by another labor pain.

"Nope, you are having that baby first," Joy said firmly. Misty couldn't help herself; she had to have her baby. No, Ash was supposed to be here with her. But she couldn't wait any longer. Misty pushed, and soon heard the cry of her baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Joy handed her the baby, wrapped in a green blanket. He was perfect. A little Ash. The crying baby had is raven hair and perfect lips. She hugged him close.

"Oh, Nathanial, Nate, Baby," Misty crooned cuddling him closely. Just then, the door opened. Alyssa and Melanie were wheeled in.

"Mommy!" they yelled together. Misty kissed them and invited them into the bed with her. The doctor told her that Melanie had a minor concussion. She would be fine after some good rest. Alyssa had proudly showed her the nine stitches she had gotten in the cut in her arm. And Misty proudly showed off their new brother.

"This is Nathanial. But we are going to call him Nate."

"He looks just like Daddy!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"But he's not Daddy, right?" Melanie asked Misty with a worried look on her face.

Misty kissed her head. She didn't know what to say. She had no idea. She had a terrible feeling in her stomach. Was this angel faced baby sent to her because she would no longer be able to see the real thing anymore?


	13. Surprise

**i dont own pokemon, but i do own this story, so i hope you like it. As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated, they always help me start writing. =]**

13. Surprise

Misty sat in her hospital bed, unable to fall asleep. Her daughters were snoring softly on each side and Nate was cuddled in a cradle next to her bed. The thought of Ash, laying somewhere else in the hospital, and not being able to see him, was unbearable. Just then the nurse walked in the door.

"Is there any news?" Misty asked hopefully, though not quite sure if she was ready for the possibilities.

"I'm sorry, I'm only here to check your vitals. You've had a difficult night."

The nurse took her temperature and her heart rate. She then woke each of the girls to check them as well. The staff was a little worried about Melanie's concussion, but she didn't seem to suffer from any side effects so far. Then, Nurse Joy walked into the room. Misty knew it was for real this time.

"Why doesn't Nurse Jessica take you girls for a midnight snack of ice cream in the main lobby?" Nurse Joy suggested, looking at Nurse Jessica. Jessica nodded and cheerfully grabbed each girl's hand and walked to the lobby, chatting about their pokemon.

Now Misty was really worried.

"Please, please don't tell me…" Misty felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ash made it through the surgery. Barely, but he did," Joy began. Misty let out a sigh of relief, but prepared herself for the 'but' she knew was coming.

"But, he was hurt, badly. His left leg was crushed. We put a steel rod in his leg, to help it heal straight. It will stay in him to give him more support later in life. He also ruptured his spleen. Luckily, that is an organ that we can remove, which we did. For that, all we have to worry about is him getting sick easier. We gave him some extra vaccines, so I wouldn't worry about that too much. The real worry is that his kidneys were severely damaged. We had to remove one entirely. You can live a normal life with just one kidney, but the remaining kidney is very damaged as well. There is only a 10% chance of it healing himself and a 2% chance of him living if it didn't."

Misty's breath caught in her throat and choked her.

"However, he has a 95% chance of surviving if we find an organ donor," Joy concluded.

Misty felt a little better. She held out her arm. "Go ahead, test me."

"Well, you see its 95% chance if the donor is a family member. It drops to a 55% chance if it is an unrelated person."

Misty immediately felt a rush of disappointment and sadness. Ash had his mom. His dad was out of the picture completely. There wasn't a large chance that his mom would be a match.

"We have already notified his mother. She will be on her way down later this morning. Is there any other family we can contact?"

Misty slowly shook her head. She needed time alone. Joy seemed to understand. She walked out, closing the door behind her. Misty lifted up Nate, her little Ash, and snuggled him into her chest. She prayed to anyone who would listen that Ash would find a way to live. Just as she finished nursing Nate, Delia walked in with Melanie and Alyssa. Delia hugged Misty.

"Oh, honey, how are you? And look at this little cutie. Looks just like Ash when he was a baby."

"I'm doing alright considering. "

"Well, I just had my blood work done. They said they would let me know in an hour."

They passed the time holding the baby. Delia took pictures of each of them holding him, Melanie and Alyssa's first time. She took a picture of the three of them together.

"This one's a keeper," she said, showing it to Misty. Misty smiled. Her two girls that were her, and her little Ash boy. They needed their Daddy.

Nurse Joy walked in. "Unfortunately, Ash has gotten worse. I'm afraid he needs a new kidney, in order to have any chance of survival. And worse, Delia was not a match. Is there any other family we can contact, even a cousin or anyone?"

Misty just shook her head, defeated. Ash would have to fight so much harder now.

"Well, I will put him on the donor list I guess. We'll just have to hope for the best. You can go see him now, it can't hurt." Joy walked out of the room.

Delia was chewing her lip. She looked like she was making a huge decision. She poked her head out the door. She saw Nurse Jessica from last night. She asked her to take the girls again. She then grabbed Misty's hand and Nate's cradle on wheels with the other. They walked down the hall into Ash's room.

Misty ran over to him. He looked like he had been in a fight. His eye was swollen and his leg was in a cast that covered his foot up to his hip. His stomach was bandaged, and he was hooked up to various machines in the room. Misty kissed his head gently and picked up his bruised hand.

"I have something to tell you," Delia announced from across the bed. She too had picked up one Ash's hands.

"You see, I'm not Ash's only family member. I'm not even his closest family member. Ash, Ash has a twin brother."

Misty gasped. Ash, a twin?

"Does Ash know?"

"No, he doesn't. You see, I never married Ash's dad. His name was Evan Thompson. I met him in high school. He couldn't wait to get out in the world and become a pokemon master. His mother wouldn't let him leave until he completed high school. I think this is why he couldn't hold onto anything. He was too worried about getting out there. Well, like a fool, I fell in love with him. I got pregnant at the end of my senior year. Evan stayed and delayed his journey. I thought he would settle down and just become a gym leader. But he couldn't. The twins were born. Ash had dark hair like me and the other had light hair like Evan. Evan managed to stick around for a few months. Then, he felt he had to continue his journey. He didn't want to go alone. He pleaded to be able to take one of his sons with him. I had to let him, I had to. He took the boy with the light hair and left me Ash. He promised they would visit, but they never did. I never saw my son again."

Misty looked at Delia. She reached across the bed and squeezed her hand.

"Until recently."

Misty looked at her.

"You see, I saw my son a few years ago. At your wedding. Ever wondered why Ritchie was so much like Ash?"

Misty's mouth fell open as she realized what Delia was saying. Ritchie Thompson was Ash's twin brother.

"When Ash called me so many years ago to tell me about his friend who beat him, and how alike they were, I almost died when I heard who he was. I didn't say anything though. I was always too afraid that it would hurt Ash more than it would help him. But now, we might need Ritchie."

Nurse Joy came in and Delia told her the secret.

"Oh, good. We will contact him right away. This is very good for Ash. Siblings, especially twins, are almost always a match."

"You hear that baby?" Misty asked the sleeping Ash. "You have a good chance now, so you better keep fighting. You have two new members of your family to meet now."

**Betcha didnt see that one coming huh?! =] New chapter soon!**


	14. Future

**14. Future**

10 years later

Ash had recovered quickly after the surgery. He had no signs of ever being injured at this point. But in a way, this was about to change.

Ash had been working with his daughters, and Misty was as well. They had finally, at the age of 13, allowed them to take over the family gym. The daughters had decided to change it into a doubles gym, as many gyms were these days. You had to fight the both of them at the same time, using 2 pokemon. They were a nearly unstoppable team, as Alyssa's water pokemon defended Melanie's fire once, and vice versa.

Misty and Ash were thrilled that they were going to stick around, and not wander the pokemon world. Nate was a different story. The day of his tenth birthday, the boy told his parents that he wanted to go out and become a pokemon master just like his daddy. Misty had choked up a bit at this statement. The boy was a clone of Ash already, and was going to become even more of one. She was sad, but happy that he knew what he wanted to do with his life.

Ash of course, was thrilled as well. He went down to professor Oaks and requested a young Pikachu. Nate was thrilled to be starting out with the same pokemon as his dad. Although he had other pokemon, this was his first true one that was really his, as he had finally come of age. Ash had also found his old cap and placed it on his head.

Misty kissed him on the porch as he was ready to go. He hugged his sisters, and his Uncle Brock, and Aunt Angela. Bee was there as well. She was going to be taking over the Pewter city gym. Ash and Brock stood next to each other as they watched their boys walk down the path towards town.

Jared and Nate were going to be picking up their friend from school, Alexis, on the way. The three of them would be making the journey together.

Ash squeezed Misty's hand. It was just like old times. Three friends, on a journey together. They wondered what the future would bring.

**Okay so here's the thing. i ran out of ideas for this story. and i ran out of time. i had no time and it was cruel to keep messing up Misty and Ash's life by adding more chapters. i decided to just write an ending, as to not disappoint my readers. if your still disappointed, you will just have to wait a little bit longer. once finals are over and we get into summer, i may start a sequel highlighting Nate's journey (we all know how interesting that will be), or just starting a new story. so be patient! i hope you liked this story, and if anyone has a good idea for another one, or even a part of another one, im all ears. =] **


End file.
